Golbat
Golbat (ゴルバット, Gorubatto) is a dual Poison/Flying-type Bat Pokémon that is the evolved form of Zubat when leveled up at level 22 and evolves into Crobat when leveled up with high friendship. Apperance :Voice actor: Shin'ichirō Miki (both English and Japanese) Golbat is a blue bat-like Pokémon. Its wing membranes and ear insides are purple. It has a large mouth with four fangs, and a large red tongue. Since evolving, it has formed a pair of small eyes. Golbat has a short pair of legs that possess only one toe each. Golbat's ears are much smaller compared to Zubat's, being triangular and having ear insides that do not appear chambered. Golbat's wings, unlike Zubat, also only have one 'finger' instead of two. its height is 5'03" and weight is 121.3 lbs. Gender differences A female has smaller fangs. Gallery Special abilities They have a nasty bite. They can also confuse foes with high-pitched screeches. Golbat basically have the same abilities as Zubat, only stronger. Golbat is one of a small number of Pokémon still capable of evolution that are able to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Like is evolution family, their primary habitat is caves, although during the daytime Zubat may also stay under the eaves of old buildings or in forests. However, at night, they can be found roaming outside, usually for food. It has a very wide range which includes Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and even Orre. Habitat Golbat can be found quite easily in caves, particularly in caverns with limestone, which enhances their ultrasonic radar. Much like Zubat, it can be found in most regions. Diet It loves the juices and energy of fruits that grows on other plants, like berries, and at night, it flies around looking for food. Golbat tend to be gluttonous and are prone to drinking energy from fruits until they get too heavy to fly straight. Major appearances Brock's Golbat Brock had a Golbat that he caught as a Zubat. It eventually evolved into a Crobat. Koga's Golbat Koga used a Golbat against Ash's Charmander in his rematch against Ash in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. Other In Round One - Begin!, a Golbat was the third Pokémon that Mandi used against Ash Ketchum during the first round of the Kanto League. It was defeated by Ash's Kingler. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in another flashback in Friends to the End. A group of Golbat appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. Minor appearances A group of Golbat appeared in The Whistle Stop, after Brock's Zubat accidentally lured them with supersonic waves. In the series, Golbat and its relatives were frequently employed by criminal organizations, such as Team Magma (Fight for the Meteorite and The Ribbon Cup Caper (employed by Brodie to escape with Haze after stealing a golden Poké Ball), Team Galactic (Enter Galactic!, Losing Its Lustrous, Double Team Turnover!, Steeling Peace of Mind!, Saving the World From Ruins!, Gateway to Ruin!, Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend!), and Pokémon Hunter J's evil cronies (Mutiny in the Bounty, Ill-Will Hunting!, and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One). Multiple Golbat also appeared in and Destiny Deoxys and The Power of One . Multiple Golbat also appeared in a cave in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. Pokédex entry Golbat, Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of food. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon